The Luck of a Duke
by StriderX
Summary: A different twist to 'Dukes in Danger'. When Bo tries to escape the escaped cons, he comes in painful contact with a bullet. Will the Dukes be able to save Bo AND free themselves from their captors in time? Don't have to see episode to understand
1. Disaster

**A/N: **Hey ya'll! Well...I'm gon'na try it. I've never written a 'remake' story before, but, well...what can I say? I've been inspired. As mentioned in the summary, this is a 'what if' story based on the 'Dukes in Danger' episode of season 4. So, in light of the lit'le fact that I've never written one'a these before, **please** review, k? Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Like I always say, ya'll already know I don't own the Duke's. If I did, well...I wouldn't be sittin' here, that's for sure. But, if yer the kind who likes to sue jus' for the fun of it, let me give ya' a warnin'. It ain't worth it! You'd probably come out poorer in the end then ya' were at the start.

**Warnings:** Ehh...what can I say? It's an angst story. Nothin' too bad...I ain't in to writtin' disturbin' graphics. But still, these **are** the Duke's we're talkin' about here...I'm ratin' it **T** jus' incase.

* * *

**The Luck of a Duke  
****Chapter 1: Disaster**

_By: StriderX_

Duke Luck is exactly what it was. The day had started perfectly. The golden sun was shining bright in the clear blue sky, the red dirt was kicking up dust as the famous General Lee sped across all terrains, and the Duke boys had not a care in mind. Unbeknownst to them, that was all too soon to change.

It wasn't even noon yet when the problems began. In an act of sheer good fortune, two deadly convicts on their way to life behind bars at the Atlanta State Penitentiary found their way to freedom in the form of a car accident caused by none other then the Dukes boys themselves…with some help from Sherriff Roscoe P. Coltrane, of course.

It didn't take long for the runaway con's—by the names of Leeman and Hammer—to find their way to the Duke farm. Now, being Dukes, Daisy and Jesse had their fare share of the Duke Luck too. Just as they readied themselves to bring the mortgage to the bank, they found themselves held at gun point by the ruthless cons.

Now, nearly an hour and a half later, not only are Daisy and Jesse being held captive by the fugitives, but so are Luke, Bo, Boss Hogg, and Hazzard County's one and only K-9 team, Sherriff Coltrane and his faithful hound, Flash.

oooooooo

Leeman was beginning to rethink his decision to stay at the Duke farm. Originally, it was his idea that the country farm would have been a perfect place to hide and stay out of sight until the heat died down from his and Hammer's escape. But little did he know that the Duke farm was of the busiest in all of Hazzard.

Despite his dislike of the situation, Leeman made sure that he and his partner in crime kept well trained eyes and loaded pistols on their prisoners. Everything was under complete control until that stupid Sherriff and his mutt came charging in. Suddenly, to Leeman, the company grew from a minor annoyance to a large problem.

The Duke boys did not miss this slip in their captor's attention. As the convicts were preoccupied with the recent events of the day, Luke shot a glance to Bo with a new idea of escape. Following Luke's silent direction, Bo looked toward the kitchen door and leaned toward it stealthy. Stealing one last glace toward Luke, Bo reached for the door and bolted outside!

Leeman saw Bo's action and, outraged, snapped for his partner's gun. After catching said weapon and tripping angrily over two kitchen chairs, the convict ripped open the door and took off after Bo.

Inside the small farmhouse, Luke felt his heart drop as he forced himself to watch the events outside through the window. Another gun held close to his back by Hammer, he could do nothing but watch the inevitable unfold. "Com'on, Bo, you can make it," he whispered softly; silently reprimanding himself for instantly thinking the worst first.

_'Jus' a little further,'_ Bo urged himself on as the General came into sight. He heard the Leeman screaming after him, but he ignored every word. Once in reach, Bo leaped into the driver's seat of the Charger stock car just as fluidly as he's done so many times before.

Starting the engine, shifting gears, and gunning the accelerator in one swift motion, Bo felt a small burst of hope blossom inside. _'I'm gettin' away! It actually worked!'_

Suddenly, that flowering hope was replaced with the most paralyzing fear as the sound of a gunshot rang over the roar of the General's engine. In a crashing instant Bo was sure never to forget, a blazing, white-hot jolt of pain struck through his entire body. Forgetting about everything but the ever increasing pain, the General slid to a stop and stalled, as the gears were never changed upon stopping.

For a moment, Bo's vision went black and his head felt fuzzy; like a hundred pound weight that he simply could not lift. _'No, I can't pass out now, they need me,'_ Bo determined at the first lucid thought: his family. Slowly, he forced himself to shake his head of the comforting blackness and accept the overwhelming pain ripping through every nerve against his skin. Hands still plastered to the steering wheel, all Bo had to do was glance at his left shoulder to undo the glue that held him in place. Instantly, he felt nauseas; so much blood! In a growing stain covering his light yellow shirt, the sticky liquid warmed the burning skin of his shoulder and arm. _'Oh, Lord...please don't let this day be my last...I don't want to—'_

"See what you've done to yourself, plowboy?" The convict smirked cruelly. "If you would have just behaved, you wouldn't have gotten hurt," the man's disposition suddenly changed as a change in the wind struck his last nerve. "Git' out'ta that car, now!"

Bo was tired. He was tired and fed up with these men holding his family hostage for no good reason. "You got no call holdin' us prisoner—!"

Before Bo could finish, a sharp pain stole away his breath; Leeman was sure to take pleasure in this. "Get. Out. Now!" he spelled out slowly, but furiously.

Bo knew had had to get out of the car, or Leeman was sure to kill him right then and there. Testing the waters, he gently lowered his hands from the steering wheel. In just the simply movement, Bo had to bite back a scream filled with tears and bile. _ 'I can't do this!'_

"Out, plowboy, or I'll kill you right here,"

Fear exploded through Bo as he thought for the first time the real prospect of dying right here, in the General Lee; alone and bleeding to death. It was not a thought he cherished. "Alright, alright," Bo finally breathed wearily—he could feel the black spots framing his vision growing by the minute. Taking a deep breath, he forced his legs to do the work and pushed himself up; pulling himself to sit on the window frame with the help of his good arm. The effort of the movement alone was enough to make anyone loss consciousness, but Bo would not allow it; not now. Drawing in another deep, prayerful breath, Bo swung his legs through the open window to land on the dirt ground beneath. He could barely believe how heavy his own body suddenly felt. Feeling himself swaying uneasily, he placed a good hand on the General's hood for support.

"Get in the house!" the convict yelled like a drill sergeant on a bad day.

As the pain mixed with a severe frustration, Bo could actually feel his temper snap and remaining nerves split. "You got no call holdin' us prisoner in our own house!" he yelled furiously.

The convict snarled and pointed the gun not four inches from Bo's mouth. "You try that again, and I'll make _sure_ you won't live to take another breath! Now, get inside!"

Outraged beyond senses and reason, Bo straightened as best he could and stared at his captor with nothing but wrath and hate shimmering in his steel blue eyes.

"NOW!" Leeman ordered again; this time backing up his threat with a cock of his pistol.

Suddenly realizing this was a fight he could not win, Bo pushed his weight off the car and stood tall; despite the pain threatening to tear down all his strength. Placing a ginger hand against his injured arm, Bo risked one last defiant glare against his captor before taking the first of many, painful steps back to the farmhouse. _'Please, Lord, help me do this,'_ Bo prayed silently; focusing his eyes on each step ahead of him. He had to make it...he had made it this far; he couldn't lose it now.

oooooooo

Inside the farmhouse, Luke felt as if all the blood had rushed out of his skin and onto the floor beneath. He had heard the gunshot and swore he'd heard Bo scream, but refused to believe what the worst was telling him. _'No, no...please, not Bo,'_ he prayed; squeezing his eyes shut against the morbid vision flashing before his mind's eye.

Ironically, in the very instant Luke forced his crystal eyes to peak out of the window, he saw Bo, trudging defiantly back to the house. At first, Luke could see nothing wrong. But then, he caught the pain in his baby cousin's eyes. Slowly, Luke's eyes drifted downward to the dark shadow covering the far-side of Bo's shirt. "Oh God, no," he mumbled to himself as his eyes widened and realization dawned. Blood…and much too much of it.

Behind Luke, Daisy and Jesse instantly realized something was wrong when Luke bolted to the door; even despite the gun honed and cocked toward his back. Looking to each other, fear of unknowing grew to possibly the worst feeling they would ever face.

As he reluctantly pulled open the old door, Luke was nearly overwhelmed as all his greatest fears came true. There, slowly limping up the porch stairs and coming to a stop just in front of him, was Bo, grasping his bleeding arm and looking at the beginnings of the most sickly pale. "Bo!" Luke whispered unconsciously before starting to reach out to the young blonde.

The walk to the farmhouse had been difficult, but climbing the stairs of the porch proved to be the worst for Bo. The searing pain had escalated to a numbed sensation that everything was wrong; every fiber of his being was screaming out for relief. But just then, when all was beginning to seem hopeless and agony taunted the very shatter of hope, Bo looked up and caught the panicked, but forever loving, eyes of his cousin; his big brother. "Luke..." he managed to breathe with the last of his strength before finally closing his eyes against the cruel world.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N2: **Okay, two apologizes. First, sorry it's so short. Second, sorry 'bout the cliff-hanger. Actually, this chapter was originally much longer, but then I got the idea to make a cliffy for the first chapter...heh...I couldn't resist. So, if you wan'na see what happens, go ahead an' click that little button right there to yer right and lem'me know what you think. I accept all reviews and thoughts, but I will warn you, flamers and unnessessary critisizers are liable to end up bein' chased off the net with a tail of smokin' buckshot and Bo 'n Luke's dinamite arrows. Thankx! 

Till next chapter,

Keep it 'tween the ditches!

Strider


	2. Shine Dreams

**A/N: **Howdy ya'll! Thank you SO much for all the great reviews on the first chapter! I'm siked ya'll like it so much. Well, I know ya' didn't come to listen to me babble, so here ya' go! Chapter 2. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Major angst comin'!

* * *

**The Luck of a Duke**

**Chapter 2: Shine Dreams**

_By: StriderX_

"Bo!" Luke yelled again; this time more frantically as the young man began to fall forward into Luke's awaiting arms. Forgetting about everyone and everything around him, Luke gently caught the precious burden in his arms and cautiously lowered him to the ground; resting Bo's head against his chest while being ever mindful of the obvious injury abusing Bo's body.

Fighting back the tears threatening to fall, Luke brushed a loving hand across Bo's soft cheek and attempted to coax him awake. "Bo? Com'on Bo, please wake up, baby brother," his voice cracked with heartache as he spoke.

Lost in the horror-filled reverie of the moment, Luke hadn't noticed the Leeman pointing the loaded pistol toward his temple. "Get up, plowboy. We don't have time for this," he growled callously; as if he'd seen a dying man _he_ had shot a hundred times before.

"Don't have time—?" Luke was at a loss for words; his mind was a frightened torrent of horror and worry. "My best friend's dying in my arms! _Make_ the time, or jus' shoot me now and get it over with,"

The convict seemed taken aback by Luke's fierce outburst; as did Daisy and Jesse—who were equally as torn apart inside; as they were forced to stay far from their injured youngest.

"Bo," Luke's tone instantly changed as he turned his attention back to the young man laying in his arms; his breath shallowing with every minute. "Bo, baby, I need you to wake up now," Luke couldn't help but allow a small smile to pull at his lips as Bo groaned softly as he attempted to come to.

"L-Luke..." Bo's voice was raspy and strained as his expression contorted from that of a sleeping child to a man in more pain then any ever should be.

"Bo," Luke breathed in a sigh of cherished relief; no matter how temporary. "Bo, I need you to stay awake for me, okay?"

"It hu-hurts..." it worried Luke that Bo didn't answer correctly.

"I know it does, but I need you to promise me you'll stay awake," Luke tried again; a little more firmly this time.

Searching Luke's eyes for some kind of strength, Bo tried his hardest to flash his trademark grin before answering weakly: "Yeah, I prom-promise,"

Eyes swelling with tears of sorrow and a strange sense of pride to look upon the strength of the man Bo had become, Luke brushed away a stray lock of blonde from Bo's young face.

"Alright, you've had your moment. Now get inside!" Leeman shoved at Luke's shoulder.

"Alright already!" Luke snapped; staring at their captor with eyes filled to the brim with overwhelming emotion and wrath. Looking down into Bo's steel blue eyes, weary and clouded with agony and exhaustion, Luke spoke softly. "Bo, we need to get inside..."

Before he could finish, Bo sighed; clearly exasperated with his situation. "Alright...help me up," he grunted; biting back a growl at the fire surging through him as he attempted to sit up.

Easily following his movement, Luke reached a careful arm around Bo's waist and pulled his good arm across his shoulders to relax some of his weight—allowing Bo to stand somewhat painlessly; albeit wobbly.

As Luke helped Bo make his way into the house, Jesse was quick to move any obstacles that may have come in their way to the living room. With Leeman and Hammer following closely behind, Luke led Bo to the couch and cautiously lowered the younger man to the awaiting cushions; guiding him to a position as comfortable as possible, laid out on the couch.

Kneeling by Bo's side, Luke took a moment to assess the wound as best he could through the mess of shattered fabric and blood. During his years in the marines, Luke had seen and treated many wounds—this would be no exception. With eyes fueled with anxiety of what he was about to put his best friend though, he locked glances with Bo and silently apologized for the pain he would cause.

The stormy look in Luke's crystalline eyes told Bo all he needed to know—this would not be an enjoyable experience, for either of them. "It's 'kay Luke, jus' do...what ya' got'ta...I'll be okay," he forced out as bravely and smoothly as he could. All of the sudden he wondered why it was so hard to breathe.

Every inhale he took felt like a knife stabbing his side.

oooooooo

"This wasn't in the plan," Hammer spoke to Leeman as they watched their captives assemble around Bo in the living room. "We should just get out'ta here while we've got the chance!"

The Leeman seemed to think for a moment before replying. "No. Not yet. We'll wait just a little longer...until that fat guard gives up and looks somewhere else,"

"What about the kid? He needs a doctor," the tone in the con's voice was strangely compassionate as he spoke of Bo.

"Since when does that bother you?" before giving his partner a chance to reply, Leeman looked to the group of people he held captive and answered, "Let them take care of the boy. It'll keep them busy for a while. By the time they're done, we'll be ready to leave,"

"Then what?"

The expression of Leeman's face morphed instantly from mildly annoyed to royally furious. "You just let me worry about that," he snarled evilly. Hammer suddenly felt like he wanted to disappear. He was beginning to think he did the wrong thing; teaming up with a murderer.

oooooooo

After quickly refreshing his mind of the medical training he'd received in Vietnam, Luke looked to his family, Boss, and Roscoe, and began handing out orders. "Daisy? Can you get'ta pair of scissors an' the tweezers from the cabinet?" Daisy nodded instantly, forcing down her tears and running to the bathroom; nearly forgetting about the con's standing guard in the kitchen. "Uncle Jesse, we're gonna need lots of shine and hot water," Jesse was already on his way to the kitchen as Luke spoke. "Boss, can you go to that closet over there and tear up one'a the sheets into thin strips?" to no one's real surprise, J.D. nodded and practically ran to the closet to pull out the first white sheet he could find.

As everyone went about their duties, Roscoe stood behind the couch with hat in hand and Flash sniffing around Bo's feet. "Umm...is-is there an-nything I can do?" Roscoe's tone was breaking and solemn. Though he had been a policeman for many long years, he hadn't seen too many serious wounds, such as this.

Luke wasn't surprised in the least at Roscoe's request. Even though the crooked lawman chased and threatened him and Bo twelve ways to Sunday for the better length of their lives, everyone knew he had a good heart down there beneath that dipstick brain. "Yeah, there is. Can you go in the kitchen an' help Uncle Jesse?" it sounded like an odd request to Roscoe, but he did as he was told, nonetheless.

While everyone worked at their duties, Luke stayed by Bo's side, lovingly brushing blonde locks from his young face as he had done so many times before. "You're gon'na be okay, Bo," he tried to reassure; easily catching the fear shimmering in Bo's ocean blue eyes.

Bo tried to smile away the fear and anguish on his features, but the task proved more difficult then he thought. "I trust ya', Luke," he tried to take in a breath but grimaced painfully at the persistent stabbing in his chest.

Not missing a thing, Luke suddenly felt a new pang of worry wrench at his heart. "Bo, is it hurtin' ya' to breathe?"

Bo's eyes went wide for a minute; so something _was_ wrong...more so then the bullet in his shoulder, that is. "A little...it hu-rts to take a deep bre-ath,"

Luke instantly recognized the rasp in Bo's voice and the hitch in his breath, but decided against bringing another fear into Bo's mind...and maybe his too, for the time being. "Okay, jus' try to take slow breaths. That should make it easier,"

Bo nodded in agreement, but knew just by Luke's eyes that he wasn't being told everything. "Lucas," he rasped softly; for the first time hearing the clatter of everyone working around the house. "I love you...jus' wa-nted ya' to kn-ow that..."

Bo's words tore a hole in Luke's already fragile heart; Bo realized the reality of the situation just as clearly as Luke did. Luke forced a small smile to his face and took Bo's good hand in his own. "I love you too, little brother," tears welled in his eyes as he spoke; Bo's were already swimming in the salty liquid. "And," Luke tried to force his voice to sound as convincingly confident as possible. "'cuz I love ya', I'm gon'na make sure that you'll get through this, I promise. Jus' stay with me, okay?"

Though his voice came out a nothing but a squeak, Luke understood it's meaning perfectly. "'k,'"

At that moment, Daisy came from behind and kneeled down at Luke's side. "I found the scissors and tweezers, Luke," she said, holding up the shiny metal tools.

"Good," Luke nodded, "Can you have Uncle Jesse clean them up?"

Daisy smiled knowingly. "Already done that, suga'. This ain't the first injury we've had in the family," _'though it may be the worst,'_ she finished silently; smile slowly falling from her beautiful face.

As they spoke, Jesse had made his way to the couch with a large bowl and a jar of his most prime shine. While Daisy patiently held the tools, Luke rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and allowed Jesse to wash his hands with some of the shine. After shaking them dry, Luke took the scissors from Daisy and took a moment to say a quick prayer.

While he did, Jesse turned to Bo and lifted the jar of shine to Bo's lips. "Drink, Bo. It'll take the sting away," though drinking the burning liquid proved difficult, Bo did just as he was told. "That's it, good," Jesse encouraged as Bo took down at least two thirds of the shine.

Bo loved the buzz his Uncle's shine brought into his emotions. He felt so alive; so free—both of which were feelings he suddenly realized he had taken advantage of all these years. Paralyzing terror swept through him then in a wave overpowering any pain he could possibly feel. _'Oh God,'_ he cried silently. _'What if I die?'_ he barely heard Luke's voice when he began to cut away at the fabric of his shirt_. 'I don't want to die...please don't let me die,' _he prayed with all his heart. But then, he remembered what Luke said. He would make sure Bo lived through this...he promised. And everyone knew, Luke never broke a promise to anyone, especially one he made to Bo.

As the terror slowly eased, Bo could feel his tense muscles relaxing. The pain was still there, but the soft buzz of shine running through his blood dulled it greatly. Bo knew his eyes were open—he could still see Luke hovering beside him...and maybe Uncle Jesse was there too—but he couldn't really _see_ anything around him. It felt like a dream; voices were slow and unrecognizable; lights were swirling in colors of white and blue; the overbearing agony of his wound had dissipated to nothing more then a faraway prick in his mind. He was awake, just like he promised Luke he would be, but he was lost to the world in every other sense of the word.

* * *

**A/N2:** 'K, now, ya'll know the drill! Click that little button right to your left and review away! ...The more reviews, the quicker the post! Thankx for the interest!

Keep it 'tween the ditches ya'll!

Strider


	3. Agony

**A/N: **Hey ya'll. First off, thank you SO much for all the fantastic reviews! I know I've thanked ya'll who've signed in personally, but just thankx again to every one of ya'll...my ever wonderful annyonymous reviewers too! You have no idea how much I appreciate it. Secondly, sorry this is a wee bit short...I'm runnin' real short on time to write lately. But please bare with me...I'm tryin' my best. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Squeemish warning! This chapter might be a tad gross for some of ya'll. It ain't really graphic, but if ya' really don't like it, just skip over it.

**---------------------------------------------------------------****-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Luck of a Duke**

**Chapter 3: Agony**

_By: StriderX_

Forty-five long minutes of cutting away at fabric, cleaning away dried blood, and cleaning the wound as gently as he could, found Luke with a difficult decision to make.

As he had briefly discerned earlier, the bullet was still lodged in Bo's shoulder. If he was sure he could get Bo to a hospital within the next few hours, he wouldn't think of attempting to remove it himself. But, frankly, he had no idea when or how they were going to get out of the house arrest they'd found themselves under. Frustrated with his options, Luke turned from his place by Bo's side to stare straight into the weary eyes of his Uncle; hoping to find a helping answer.

"What is it Luke?" Jesse dared to ask in a voice exhausted with both anxiety and terror.

Luke sighed and brushed a wrist across his forehead. "The bullet's still inside," he took a deep, weary breath before continuing. "If I knew I could get him to a hospital soon, I'd leave it for a doctor to take out. But, since I don't know that..."

Jesse knew exactly what his oldest nephew was thinking. Yes, it was a risk for Bo's sake—and sanity; removing a bullet isn't exactly painless—but it was a risk they would have to take. "Can you get it?"

Luke looked back to Bo and was instantly met with slowly sobering cobalt eyes. "Bo, can you hear me?" he asked while placing a hand on top of Bo's.

"Yeah," Bo breathed almost inaudibly.

"We have to get the bullet out," Luke did his best to keep his voice steady. "Uncle Jesse's gonna give you some more shine for the pain, but it's still gonna hurt like hell,"

Bo's eyes, though cloudy and uninterested, seemed to widen slightly with a sudden fear. The movement was so slight, though, that Luke was the only to catch it before it was gone; replaced again by the look of a weary, drunken young man. "Okay," he breathed again.

With Bo's answer, Luke nodded to Jesse, who lifted Bo's head slightly and slowly poured a good few swallows of shine down his youngest's throat. At this point, Bo didn't even resist. He simply drank as if he was drinking water. The pain in his side had grown so dim it could very well have been a bug-bite, for all Bo knew. After another half of Jesse's finest was running through Bo's system, Jesse pulled away and gave Luke room to work.

The bullet wasn't that far deep, thankfully, for both Bo and Luke's sake. Since he had cleaned the wound, Luke had long since been able to see the shimmer of metal lodged in a muscle between Bo's collar bone and shoulder. He could get it out without any permanent damage, as long as he was careful. With one last look to Jesse and Daisy, Luke took the large tweezers in hand and readied himself.

"Uncle Jesse? Roscoe? Boss? I need you to hold 'em down while I do this," in just the simple request, J.D moved to steady Bo's legs while Jesse leaned over the back of the couch to hold the blonde's good arm and torso and Roscoe sat next to Luke, ready to help wherever he was needed. Daisy watched from her seat on the other side of the room; first, to give the men room, and second, because she didn't know if she could handle watching the 'surgery' up close. "Ready?" Luke asked as more of a warning then a question.

"Okay," taking the tweezers in a steady hand, Luke unconsciously held his breath and eyed the bullet; curious how such a little thing could cause so much damage.

oooooooo

From their seats in the kitchen, the two escaped convicts watched the entire scene unfold. One was beginning to loose his cool. "I don't like this," Hammer mumbled; mostly to himself.

Suddenly, both men couldn't help but jump at the heart-wrenching scream that ripped from Bo's throat. Instinctively, the boy tried to pull away from the thing causing the excruciating pain. Luke did his best to keep steady and work quickly as Jesse yelled: "Hold him down!", while Bo attempted to rip away from his, J.D., and Roscoe's grasps.

Luke felt his eyes water as Bo's screams dissipated into cryful whimpers as hot tears streamed down his angelic face. "Please...please stop...hurts...LUKE!" even one of the conmen felt a prick in his heart as Bo pleaded through the pain.

Then, in a moment that seemed to last a terrible eternity, Luke got a good hold on the destructive bullet and swiftly drew it from its unwelcomed resting place. The instant Luke pulled, Bo cried a scream that frightened even Maudine the mule in the barn outside.

"Got it!" Luke grinned in the greatest relief. After meeting teary glances with Jesse and Daisy, Luke turned his attention back to Bo and furrowed his brow in worry. Bo was watching him with foggy eyes unfocused and seemingly lost. "Bo?" Luke called him gently; cupping his cheek with a warm hand. As soon as Luke's skin touched his cousin's, he knew something was very, very wrong. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, but freezing cold and growing paler by the minute. "Bo, please tell me if you can hear me,"

Luke could tell Bo was fighting to stay conscious as he weakly tried to focus on Luke's voice. "C-cold," he manage to rasp out; only loud enough for Jesse and Luke to hear.

Quickly, Luke looked to his Uncle, who nodded knowingly. "I'll go git' ya' a blanket, baby," Jesse patted Bo's good shoulder softly before standing and rushing to the closet.

oooooooo

"You did great, Bo," Luke tried to encourage the weary blonde before him. "The hardest part's over. Now I just need you to stay awake for me, okay?"

Bo only nodded in response, but Luke knew he understood. Luke was so proud of his cousin. Bo had never been one to take pain all that well, but today...today Bo proved to be one of the strongest men Luke had ever known. Most man can barely manage to stay conscious after being shot, drunken, and treated—quite painfully—all in less then a couple hours. But Bo: not only was he still conscious, he was still lucid enough to understand what was going on. _'Maybe this'll turn out alright afterall,'_ Luke thought hopefully. _'Yeah...it's got'ta end out okay…its got'ta,'_

**To Be Continued...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**A/N2:** Will Bo live? or will this finally be the day where Duke Luck runs out? Tune in next week to see the startling continuation..._  
_

* * *


End file.
